User talk:1dra7
OMG!!!!!! ITS AN ARCHIVE!!!!!!!!! If I said I wanted an Archive now,...Would you hold it against me? Clock Tower 7 Did you kill Rex becuase he was in the lead? Oversized sweatshirt buying Daddy who just said three time academy award winning director-producer of Jaws, Jurassic Park, ET, Men In Black 1 and 2 wants me to start in his next big blockbuster opposite of Mission: Impossible hunky hunk Tom Cruise say WHA 08:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Clock Tower 7?I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 22:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You have now debuted in Hgh School Style and can, people still go making their weapons in Clock Tower 7?I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 00:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) How Hey It's Zannabanna I play Gunter on your camp and I Dont get the challenge. What do we do in the chambers? try to get out are what? Yes, i'll give it up... rex is already drowned... but i was in the lead... Oversized sweatshirt buying Daddy who just said three time academy award winning director-producer of Jaws, Jurassic Park, ET, Men In Black 1 and 2 wants me to start in his next big blockbuster opposite of Mission: Impossible hunky hunk Tom Cruise say WHA 08:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Werent you banned for a year? Really, that's kinda strange, but okay.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 19:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Why would we need to save space? Merrier the more! It's good to have a lot of pages on this Wiki! Suite Life on Deck Rocks 01:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) TDCamps High School In TDCamps High School, I said I kicked Jake out of my tent, since I never actually let him in, instead, I let Kelsy-Lee share the tent with me and Natalia. So change the name to Jonathan's Natalia's and Kelsy-lee's tent, Jake is not in it. Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 22:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I cahnged it for you :) Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 22:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Im In! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 23:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) When do i deubt? Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 19:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for saying welcome! :D Kyleia 00:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Please join this camp. http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/TDCW_ORC_1:_Big_Brother -TDAFan99 You wanted a message... XD Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 22:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I came across Battle For The Million and joined. But I saw that it was created in MArch! You should put up a blog titled Auditions For "Battle For The Million!" That way people notice it on activity and join! if you need more help then leave me a message: Bloomin13 19:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I Be? A killer in that camp? I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 12:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) (av98) I have no idea O______________________________________O WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 22:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I just checked your blogs and you had a blog in March the 4th about auditions for your awards three O_o WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 22:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Never won got nominated :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 22:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Dra why remove me from your camps Dx i love horror camps... WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 21:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok my do you always remove me from your camps. Why do you think i won't do good in it? WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 22:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) h can you please tell me why : Johnny - human - warrior - 26 - age 16 - joined because he wanted to prove himself worthy to his father who thinks he is a weak worthless fool I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 05:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) REJECTED I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 05:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) give me a chance i promise that i would try my best to get along or i won't ever bother again I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 05:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey...I'm back from camp :) Aimerstalk 22:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) What do you have agaisnt Ed? He never did anything to you. Survivor321 01:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Abandoned Edit Abandoned Shyguy!!!Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 03:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Why can't I call you shyguy? I just called you it cause your picture is a shyguy....Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 03:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) .....I like shyguy better......Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 03:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I thought you left I thought you left Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 20:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ............sorry then...... Like my sig I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 00:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So technically I don't need to ask permission but, one episode in my camp Game Inc. will be a clock tower one. Can I use Scissorman? Please :3 I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 21:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey why did Nathan get erased from your camp wait is it because you think I'm no good for the camp? 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 21:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) improve is there a way I can improve so you'd let me be in the next clock tower camp if you have one cause you horror camps are awsome 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 22:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) who do you think'll survive clock tower reborn? :3 and why did you let Bea and Dorothy flood the house?!?! I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 05:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Waiting I'm like waiting to die in Clock Tower XDDD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 16:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) So anyway, when I die, I want someone to see me? Like when Jennifer sees Laura dead in the shower :o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 17:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude im kinda new to te way the wikia works with these sorts of things so how do i get people to want to join my camp Sorry OMG Yikes...super sorry I'll move it ASAP, thanks for telling me! User: LAKEHURST Booky Booky Publish Publish Hi guess what I'm making a book and no one wil ever know ... wait ... now you know *sighs* so maybe a few people will know but no one will know what's it about and now I'll sing you a song by writing it 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 01:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) My father found a book publisher so I'm writing a book so the publisher can publish it then it becomes popular and I'll be a famous book authour and have like 3 book series and then some movie guy will love it they'll pay me to let them make a movie of it and pay me to write the script anyways like my sig? 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ''' 12:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm feeling sorry fr you but congratz on being something years old. You know what I've wanted to make a sonic the hedgehog game, you know like on internet, but I've want to do stuff I don't know how to do cause I took only one gaming class in school when there are 3 left...anyways... do you know anything that might help me? 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) hi Dra. BlazeHead 51 here. why have you deleted me from the hunger games?..you think i won't do good!?!?... and i never godplay. can't i just join? Uh... Hey Dra. Um, my two charries, Calpurnia and Ulaya, don't show up on the chart for your HG. Uh... What happened to them? O.o XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 23:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) S'okay. :P If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 15:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Did you delete me from battle for the million, I'm not asking why I just don't know 'A little birdy told me ' 03:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know who you are. Please sign your messages.'This isn't brave...Its murder. ''' 02:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) it was meA little birdy told me ' 03:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) '